


Skeletons Meet The Apocalypse

by Possible_Heart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, BAMF Reader, Eating Disorder, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not kidding, Multi, Mutants, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicide, YAY APOCALYPSE, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and she aint scared of no skeletons, blue isn't as naive as you think, but yeah, cause like, cause who has time for romance in an apocalypse, especially during an apocalypse, frisk and chara are also readers adopted chilren, gotta make due with his limited IQ, he was taking therapy for that, heres to hoping someone doesn't die, hes also got angee issues, i gots to get me that polyamory, i live for that shit, it'll be mentioned eventually, like incredibly slow burn, maye a bit of yandere blue eventually? Possibly, ngl im terrible at tags forgive me, no beta we die like men, noT ANYMOREE, nobody takes the dragons treasure, oh boy i wonder how the kids are gonna react to a new skeleton, pray for the characters, reader denies any and all feelings, reader is his treasure, red got them dramatics, red is an idiot sometimes, she got perfect aim with her gun, thats not very helpful, the poor skeles are so scared at first, they're gonna need it, whether they're the ones in her closet or the monster friends she has, writing as i go my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possible_Heart/pseuds/Possible_Heart
Summary: "Don't worry guys! It'll be fine, we'll all just go looking for the others! Pretty sure I sent them all to the same AU...""ink, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you. i swear to god, if you don't find them and get them back, there will be many bad times involved.""Calm down, Classic! I'll get your alternate selves back. Now, where did I send them to...? Yikes... this might be a bit more difficult than I thought...""UM, INK? I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD PRESS THAT-!"Turns out, everything was definitly NOT fine. Undertale? Meet the apocalypse. Skeletons? Meet the love of your life (who happens to live by the saying of trust no one. Did I mention she also has adopted children?) and tramautic memories! What else did you expect when you're flung across time and space, amirite? At least the skeletons were lucky enough to end up in the same AU, even if the place is a literal hell hole.
Relationships: Papyrus (Fellswap/Reader), Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 99
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, u h, yes, I know, I have the bitty story out as well. I'll be updating both stories from time to time, and hopefully I'll see this fanfic through to the end. Crossing my fingers you all enjoy the first chappy!

"WHERE THE HELL DID INK SEND US?!" 

"I DON'T KNOW EDGY VERSION OF MY BROTHER!" 

"WHY DON'T WE ALL CALM DOWN AND HAVE A PEACEFUL CONVERSATION?"

"where the 'ell are we?!" 

"smokes, smokes, please tell me i have my smokes…" 

"oh god oh god oh god this is gonna be a bad time…" 

The sky was murky, slow drifting clouds crawling low against the sky, snails pace oddly unnerving. Sun broke through in small portions, dappling the otherwise foggy world. Broken down buildings loomed in the distance, giving the term 'ghost town' a renewed fear. 

Six skeletons stood, each projecting an image of fear, anxiety, rage, or a mixture of those. Bones paler than average, it was safe to say everything was steadily going down hill. 

"okay… this is fine… we're fine…"

"DOES THIS SEEM 'FINE' TO YOU, VANILLA? WHAT ABOUT THIS SAYS FINE TO YOU?!" 

"boss! calm down for a sec!" 

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BROTHER! IF ANYONE SHOULD CALM DOWN, IT IS YOU." 

"blue! where- fuck! guys! my magic won't work!!" 

"WHERE DID BLUEBERRY GO? WASN'T HE JUST HERE?!"

Five skeletons stood, each openly displaying panic despite their best effort not to. 

"EDGE! BLUE IS-" 

"NOT NOW CREAMPUFF! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR SUPERIOR IS ATTEMPTING TO FIGURE OUT THE BEST POSSIBLE SOLUTION TO OUR SITUATION?!"

"edge! goddammit, listen for two seconds!" 

"w-wait… vanilla… where's your brother?!" 

"paps?! shit! he was just here!" 

"O-OH… THAT IS WHY YOU WERE TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION…" 

Then there were four. The sky had darkened, flashes of lightning bursting silently in the distance. The wall of rain hadn't reached them yet. The skeletons flinched back at the flash, sockets closing for two seconds. Upon opening, something was missing.

"e-edge… wasn't red just by you?" 

"BROTHER..? OH… OH STARS…" 

"it's fine… we'll find them. surely they couldn't have gotten that far…" 

"FOR SOME REASON, I FAIL TO BELIEVE YOU, CLASSIC." 

Three skeletons stood, each different in nature, yet similar all the same. The storm of the century drew closer, but almost seemed days off. 

"SO… CREAMPUFF, THE CHILD, AND MY BROTHER ARE GONE?"

"fuck we're going to die here… i have to find blue… i shouldn't have looked away from him."

"QUIET IMBECILE! THERE WILL BE NO DYING. I'M SURE WE CAN FIND OUR OWN WAYS BACK HOME."

"shit not again! classic!"

"WHAT DO YOU- WHERE DID VANILLA GO?"

"hell if i know! classic! dude, if this is one of your pranks, this isn't funny…!"

Two skeletons paced, panicked and pleaded with those who were lost, voices rising as their emotions grew. 

"BEANPOLE! COME, WE MUST FIND OUR ACQUAINTANCES! NO TIME FOR-" 

"BEANSTALK?" 

"DO NOT PLAY JAPES ON THE TERRIBLE EDGE! WHICHEVER OF YOU IS DOING THIS, I DEMAND YOU COME OUT NOW. DESPECIPABLE, LOWLY SKUM. I SHALL GRANT YOU MERCY IF YOU OBEY!"

"HELLO?! Hello..? You Can't Be Serious… Brother? W-Where Did Everyone Go..?" 

Then, there was one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least you didn't have to fight anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! New chapter! I toyed with the idea of the reader meeting either Blue or Red first, as I could see both probably bawling their eyes out due to the situation, and finally decided on... find out in the chapter! ^^

E n t r y 42

_Dear Diary,_

_Frisk is sick with Chara serving as an unwilling caretaker. MK helps when he can, but since most of his magic is being leeched away, hes sleeping at the moment. Anyway, it was something about buttercups, the girls refused to tell me. I swear I reminded them that the flowers were poisonous. Then again, hunger tends to muddle the mind. Apparently Ann had led them to the flower patch. That dog really does have a nose for flowers._

_I went out earlier to see what was left in the market, and ended up being able to make some sea tea using the generator for temporary electricity. However, the kids and I know it's about time we moved. There's a storm on the horizon, and we would last all of five seconds against the weather. Especially as it tends to hide danger from view. That, and the infected seem to be catching on to our presences. I would rather not have a second run in for the month._

_At the moment, thanks to the healing properties of the salty shit she drunk, she seems to almost be good to g-_

"Mom!" 

Snapping the diary worn journal shut, you pushed yourself to your feet, all but bolting out of the room to follow the confused, quiet cry. 

The halls of the house were covered in dust, and you winced at the bloodstains near the front door. The last run in with an infected hadn't been pretty. Approaching the room your three little ones (they barely broke the age of seven), you pushed open the cracked door the rest of the way, stepping into the room. 

"Chara? What's wrong, love?" 

"I-I don't know… what that…" 

Your kiddo always had a hard time speaking, having been mute when you had found her. Similar for her sister, they could only provide their names. 

You knew most of those born in the apocalypse were never taught how to speak, but still, it pained you to see the girls struggle with a task seen as simple years ago.

Chara, seeming like she had given up trying to put her reason into words, gestured out the window, blinds partially pulled down to provide just enough light into the room, and a small space to look through. It both shielded you from the outside lest anything happened, and blocked anything from looking in. 

Raising a brow, you gently brushed a hand over her stained, sunshine yellow and forest green sweater (Ann, a small white husky you and your kids had taken in, nosed your fingers affectionately from her spot at the end of the bed), making your way over to the blinds. (You smiled unconsciously as you noticed MK asleep on the other bed in the room). Crouching down, you peered out into the desolate, deserted streets that you knew posed more dangers than most could dream, and spotted absolutely… nothing. 

"Chara? Whaddya mean ya dunno-?" Glancing back at the girl, still tucked against her sisters side (Frisk had been sleeping for hours, and you knew the magic was just taking its time) you watched her gesture to the far left of the window. 

Taking her unspoken word, you glanced farther left than you did before, and found thoughts racing through your head before you could stop them.

Was it yet another mutant of the infection, or yet another survivor searching for others to slaughter for their own life. Was it living, or was it just another mindless husk the virus had claimed? You weren't looking forward to confronting the trespasser, mindless or not. There was always the possibility of danger and looming death. In this world, it was kill or be killed. 

Spying what seemed like a monster overtaken by the infection, you felt yourself relax just a bit. Monsters tended to be easier to deal with than humans who were infected, surprisingly. That could also be due to the fact that the hope that made up their souls were practically nonexistent nowadays, just yet another thing taken over by the virus. 

"Not… infected. Thinks. Be careful." Chara tapped the side of her head, face scrunched up slightly at the simple thought of the outside. Ann whined in agreement, and you frowned. 

Good, you would rather her stay in the in. It's safer that way, and you don't know what you would do if you lost both of your lights. The kiddos served as your motivation, the reason to live, as your sense of self preservation died a while ago. Close to ten years, almost. 

Shaking yourself from your thoughts, you gave her a cheerful smile, gently ruffling her hair, laying a peck against Frisk's forehead, and tugging playfully on your pups ears. 

"I always am. I'll see ya in just a few minutes, okay? Look after your sister." Patting her head, you trotted to the living room, snatching your crowbar that you had tossed carelessly onto the couch earlier this morning. 

Gently running a hand over the metal, you quickly hooked it to your belt, patting your left side afterwards to check for your pistol.

Nodding to yourself, you steeled your nerves, staring at the front door without really seeing it. 

Taking a deep breath, you approached the only barrier blocking you from the outside, and pushed open both the door and the screen, the ashen, abandoned landscape greeting you.

Some areas, it's like a nuclear bomb went off (actually, nuclear bombs did go off. It was when humanity still existed and they desired to wipe the infection in certain areas) and the city you were in was one of those places. Broken down buildings and grey dirt serving as the fertile area you had once known. Silence greeted you, besides the occasional, far off cry of an infected, everything was quiet. 

Shaking your head (and dragging your eyes away from the grey sky, the clouds on the horizon taunting you) you rounded the side of the house, worn combat boots silent against the dirt and occasional weeds, left hand always on your pistol. 

Before the virus, gunning may not have been your strong suit. You remember your father, reprimanding you when your hold was wrong, how the force of the shot would push you back (one time you had actually fallen down, another the gun literally smacked into your face) but now, you sure as hell had a sure fire shot.

Scanning the landscape as you walked, you mentally noted everything you saw, despite having seen it hundreds of times over.

Destruction, crumbling building, oh look there's that one motel you had found a giant ass mutated spider in, more destruction, monster, is it just you or is the street strangely quieter than normal?

The soft sound of sobbing caused you to jump. 

Infected didn't cry. 

Fuck it was something _living._

Mentally preparing yourself for the next few moments, you felt the clammy handle you had on the outrageous amount of LV in your body stutter (you always felt that urge, that bloodlust, anytime you were around something that possessed an ability to actually think. Your kids were excluded from this, of course.) and scowled, reigning it back down.

If LV was a punishment for killing something, infected or not, you were confident you had already suffered enough. 

Biting the inside of your cheek, you let your hand rest on your pistol, following after the heartwrenching sound. It wasn't rare to find someone crying, but it had been quite a bit since you'd seen someone else who wasn't infected (once again, your children weren't included).

Following the echoes (was this person an idiot? They were going to wake the damn dead with all the noise) you found yourself travelling between a few buildings, before it was finally loud enough to give you a headache. Then again, the loudest sounds you had heard in years was the occasional gunshot or the strum of your acoustic guitar. 

The sight of a small, skeletal monster greeted you (That alone shocked you. Most monsters had either dusted or became infected during the first year of the virus. The next thing that you found dd was that the constant bloodlust plaguing your mind had vanished). Scratches marred his skull and bones, marrow leaking from the wounds. His eyelights were dark, phalanges curled around the rim of his sockets as he give a small tug. 

You winced. 

Taking a step forward, the monster froze, finally glancing up as his eyelights faded into existence. Blue, simple dots served as his eyes, and you had the small feeling that he didn't normally look so weak. 

He reminded you of someone you had once known. Someone you vowed to never think of again. 

"D-Don't Come Any Closer… P-Please… I-I Don't Want To Hurt A-Anymore Of You. who am i kidding, she probably can't understand me anyway…" His voice, which you could easily tell was normally louder, sounded exhausted and resigned.

Frowning softly at the dark look his skull carried, you could relate to it all to well. You had seen it too many times, on yourself, on your friends, even on your kids. 

Just how much LV was this little monster carrying?

Tears still bubbled and ran down his cheeks, but it seemed like he didn't notice as he gazed ahead with… sadness. Not fear. Just sorrow for those who were lost. 

Mentally making up your mind, you sighed softly. He reminded you too much of the sisters who were sitting safely at home. The teary eyes, sad expression. He looked like a kicked puppy. That was the exact thing that had caused you to save the kids, and it was the exact thing that was most likely going to lead to your downfall. 

You couldn't kill him.

"Calm down." You sighed, keeping your eyes on him as you reached backwards into the pack you carried, a roll of bandages clutched between your fingers, while a cinnamon bun ccompanied the white cloth. 

The skeleton before you stared, open mouthed and shocked, and you found yourself fascinated as you spied the two insanely sharp canines and baby blue ecto-tounge. 

"Y-You're Not..?" 

"Lacking the necessary braincells to function as a normal fucking organism? Nope. Completely normal." You hummed, tossing one of the cinnamon bunnies to him (you and the girls were so goddamn lucky magic food never expired). 

He fumbled, but snatched the healing item out of the air, staring at you in shock. 

Well, at least that was better than looking like he was going to die of sadness (you didn't want to see that happen twice. Alphys was such a sweet monster…). 

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Chuckling, you watched a blue glow spread across his cheekbones. 

Huh. You forgot skeletons could blush. It had been so long since you'd seen him after all. 

"I-I Thought All The Humans Had Gone Crazy… W-What's W-Wrong With Them?" 

He easily looked like an adult monster. Despite the childish exterior and small stature, an air of maturity bounced around him. Maybe you were mistaken? Even then, it was odd that a child of the apocalypse didn't know about the apocalypse. 

"Where'd you come from, skeleton?" You asked, rolling out a strip of the bandages and crouching down. 

Despite popular belief, you did have a heart. If you were letting someone live, you weren't going to let them go off without a chance to survive. 

"Not Here… My Friends And I Come From A Different AU, But We Got Stuck Here By Accident…" The monster looked so tired, like he wasn't even registering the sentences he was spitting out.

AU? It was a term you could remember _him_ saying during one of his excited rants about the machine he worked on. If only you could remember what that stood for. 

Excited rants that happened so, so long ago.

Shaking yourself out of your memories, you watched as he quickly ate the cinnamon bun, the food gone within seconds. A few of the smaller wounds closed themselves (you still found the process of healing fasinating, with the way the wounds would stitch themselves closed), while the larger ones healed slightly. 

Wrapping a strip of the bandages around his fibula, you nodded silently. 

"Where are your friends now?" The quicked he could leave and be out of the area you knew, the safer you would feel. 

"I-I Don't Know… I H-Had Wandered Off To See If I Could Ask A Human Where We Were, And T-Then They Tried To Hurt Me… My Magic Wasn't Working, And Then I Realized I Didn't Know Where I Was, So I Fled." Well, fuck. This wouldn't be as easy as you thought.

You couldn't just leave him here. He was literally bawling his sockets out in an alleyway five minutes ago! He would get eaten alive if he left the city. Literally. 

"Magic..? Oh. You mean the thing monsters could do before the infection started. Sorry buddy, but any magic you have is normally being literally leeched off of if you're around any of the infected. That's how they stay alive without actually eating souls, after all." You went with the first topic that came to mind, hoping that you could at least explain a bit of the mechanics behind the virus to the monster who seemed to be somehow clueless of the whole situation. 

You were too tired to think too hard about it. 

You shuddered. A painful memory of being so close to death fluttered through your mind, and you quickly pushed it back. Rubbing your left shoulder with your free hand, you attempted to rub away the memories. 

"I-Infected…?" 

"Jesus… you said you didn't come from here, right? Well, this might be new news to you, but it's old to me. There was a virus, and now 90% of anything living - animals are excluded, thankfully - are infected with a sickness that can't be cured and causes them to crave souls. If they can't get to your soul, then they're more than happy with just sapping your magic. They try to increase that amount of magic they get through physical contact. Painful physical contact, normally. Didn't wherever you were staying have all of, well… this?" You gestured to the wounds scattering him, wrapping his radius next. 

"O-Oh… W-Well, Um… No." 

"Must've been nice…" You whispered sincerely, backing up as you finally finished patching up the gashes. 

They would scar, that much was obvious. You were confident small cracks would be left behind, showing the site where the damage had taken place. 

"Well, since now I'm confident you're not going to kneel over and die, I'm leaving. Being out here for longer than I have to is dangerous, and I actually quite like living." Tossing the rest of the bandages back into the bag on your back, you stood, brushing off the small streaks of marrow littering your hands onto your jeans. Tucking your arms back under the black cloak, you ran your fingers over the familiar, and still surprisingly soft white velvet on the inside. 

It was something that was gifted to you pre-apocalypse. 

The skeleton in front of you frowned, and his tears, which had stopped a bit after you started talking, once again bubbled up. They left light blue tracks in their wake, and you found him sporting an eerily similar look that Frisk and Chara wore when you first found them. 

Frowning underneath the large clasp of your cloak, you watched as he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. 

You were immediately on guard. 

"P-Please Don't Leave Me Here! Y-You're The First Human I've Found That Hasn't Tried To Eat Me! You Must Be A Good Human! I-I Understand If You Have To Leave, But May I Please Come With You? I-i'm scared to be out here..." 

It would be so easy to eliminate the threat and return home to your family. However, it's not normal that the threat is both a monster, and carries the same look that two people dear to you often mimicked. 

Mentally cursing, you scowled. 

"How well can you walk with the injury?" 

The skeleton, to prove to you, took a few steady steps around the alley, smiling proudly as he stopped. 

He would die if he stayed out here. 

Sighing, you pursed your lips to the side, eyebrows lowering in thought. 

"...Fine. Don't slow me down or you'll get left behind." 

He really did seem like a clueless child. 

"How old are you?" You couldn't help but ask, curiosity always having been your weakness. 

"3,405 Resets!" He stated simply. 

Ooooookay then…

"Like… people years?" 

"Oh! I Would Be An Adult! Twenty-Three, I Think…" 

Sighing for the umpteenth time this morning, you nodded softly, briskly walking past the buildings that were crumbling, intent on making it to your house. 

You were giving him the benefit of the doubt, and allowing him to stay for the time being. Oddly enough, you knew you would feel terrible if you let him go off on his own. 

Nobody except your children had ever made you feel like that. In all honesty, humanity and monsters alike be damned, you couldn't care less. So, why, pray tell, was a skeleton of all things making you feel like that?

"Oh! I Never Got Your Name! My Friends Call Me Blueberry!"

"...(Y/N)."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue really was having a bad, bad day. This human doesn't seem too bad though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a thing I didnt know the story needed, but, here it is!

Blueberry was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

So bad, in fact, that he had been sent across AUs due to a friends mistake. What's even better is that he has no clue where his friend sent them.

Blue trusted Ink. Of course he did. Ink was someone Blue found himself enjoying the company of, even if the other skeleton had just as short of an attention span as himself. 

In ways, they were eerily similar. Not just looks wise. 

"WHERE THE HELL DID INK SEND US?!" 

Oh. Right. Here he and his friends were, standing in a world that wasn't their own, when originally, they had only been standing in Inks house, searching for their other friends who had met a similar fate as themselves. 

So much for that. 

"I DON'T KNOW, EDGY VERSION OF MY BROTHER!" His reply was half-hearted as he looked around the new area.

Blue tried to focus. He really did. That didn't stop the excitement from bubbling up, though. There were _new things and he was in a new place where everything was so strange and different-_

He hadn't meant to run off. 

But, there was a human! Surely if he at least found out where they were, he could be helpful! Maybe that would convince his friends that he really wasn't a child! 

He would show them. He could help!

Blueberry plastered on the most welcoming smile he could, internally curious on how this world reacted to monsters. 

Stepping forward, he placed a soft hand on the women's shoulder.

He ignored the way his soul pulsed in unease.

He also ignored the way the women's hair looked, greasy and like it hadn't been washed in ages! And… Blue wrinkled his nose bone, quite happy she was taking a moment to turn. She smelled like the dead!

Maybe, if she turned out to be a good human, he could give her a lecture on proper hygiene. Politely, of course!

"UM, EXCUSE ME, MISS! I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHERE-?" 

With his voice, the lady whirled around, jaws snapping at the empty air his hand had been seconds before. 

Her orbs were glazed, orange veins creeping into the whites of her eyes. A snarl was etched permanently onto her features, teeth stained with what he hoped was ketchup. 

In the back of his mind, he realized that he had indeed not teleported on reflex. Why was that? His magic felt… different.

He felt weaker. 

"M-MISS, ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS JUST WONDERING WHERE I AM, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY TO BOTHER YOU!" 

She had moved in mere seconds (he had, in fact, not expected it. His brother had warned him that he was sometimes too trusting, but he wasn't expecting her to do _that!_ ) swiping harshly at his leg in hopes of knocking him down. A burning, blistering pain bubbled to the front of his thoughts, but stubbornly, easily, he shoved it to the back of his mind. It wasn't the first time he had gotten hurt, and it wouldn't be the last. He knew it didn't stop the tears from bubbling up, though, which was his automatic response to basically any type of pain, whether it be mental or physical. 

Blue felt a frown creep onto his teeth. 

"MA'AM..?" 

Once again, Blue received no response. This time, knowing her intent, he sidestepped another timed attack, once again observing how her teeth snapped against empty air.

Looking further down the street of the city, humans similar to the one in front of him mulled. Empty eyes and bloodthirst. Poor hygiene and mirrored bloodshot eyes in a range of colors. (When had he gotten so far into the city? Unease once again viciously bit at his soul with more vigor than before.)

There was something wrong with the humans in this world.

The malicious intent was sung from their souls, so loud that it almost made his nonexistent ears ring. Wincing as the songs only seem to get louder as a few of them spotted him, he felt an uneasy smile slipping onto his face, permagrin straining. 

"I-i don't understand what's going on…" 

Backing away, he could only watch in disdain as they followed. 

He wanted to be popular, but not like this!

___________

Panting, Blue had been running for a while. As more and more humans began cluttering on the street (he tried talking to them, but all he received was a few more wounds to prove how futile the effort really was) he knew it was time to go. When he tried to go back to his friends, knowing their disappointment that he wasn't able to find anything out would mock him for the rest of his life, he realized that he had gotten lost. So, he ran in what direction felt right. Like there was something, or, well, someone (mentally hoping it was his brother. His friends) in that direction. 

What he found surprised him. 

A souls song of sadness echoed around the area. It twinkled, almost similar to a music box with words long forgotten, causing his day to shine a bit brighter despite the melancholy emotion. At moments, it seemed closer than before, and others, it almost faded entirely. 

At least the soul, wherever it was, wasn't screaming its bloodlust, unlike all of the others in the area. 

Still, tears continued to burn his sockets, and he found himself helplessly lost, back pressed against the wall of an alley as the familiar feeling of hopelessness welled inside him. 

What if he never found his friends? What if he was lost in this city forever? He always claimed he was good at puzzles, but what if even someone as magnificent as himself can't figure out what to do..?

Before he knew it, sobs were escaping him, ribcage heaving as he tried to shove away the pure, unfiltered sorrow that burst into his soul, knowing it all spawned from his negative thinking. 

This was why he didn't give himself time to think. All it brought were bitter memories and bottled emotions. Things he always pushed away, things he promised himself weren't necessary. 

How would the people in his world react? He had promised Chara he would take her to the park tomorrow! He had promised the queen that he would help her tend to her garden! He promised, he promised!

Yet, look where he was now.

He remembered. A long, long time ago, when he hadn't made promises. When he was oh so similar to his dear friend Classic. 

When he was weak. Lazy, depressed, and uncaring about those around him. When Papyrus was enthusiastic and enjoyed the puzzles he loved so dearly. When he refused to wear his glasses because, as he said, they made him look 'uncool!'. Yet, where was everyone now? Papyrus had once again dug back into his closet, finding that hoodie Blue had sworn he threw away. Found his cigarettes. All the unhealthy habits he had finally came back with vengeance, and Blue knew he himself had to make up for the positive emotions they had started lacking. 

He didn't realize his phalanges had drifted upwards, curling around the rim of his socket as he tugged harshly. If he didn't know any better, he might've thought that cracks had spread around his sockets from how tight his grip was. 

The sound of footsteps caused him to freeze, thoughts once again pushed back. The bitter reminder of what had happened still left its tracks down his cheeks, but he did his best to ignore it. 

How was he supposed to escape this human? How, how, how?! He was trapped, trapped here in this dirty alley (he mentally praised his brother for finally convincing him to wear gloves all those resets ago) with a human that was just like all the others, out to kill him. Blue couldn't stand to think about how Pap would feel if he died, if he left his brother all alone like he promised he wouldn't ever do - the only promise he's ever put effort into keeping - and felt his faux breathing catch in his throat. 

He was going to die here. 

Talking. He would talk his way out of this. He had promised himself he wouldn't hurt another human in his life, he had promised himself he wouldn't. 

_He could still remember the golden gleam of the tiles, the kid standing at the end of the hall, a grin that rivaled his own straining on their face. His blood splattered blue hoodie. He was bleeding? When-?_

Another step from the human had him scrambling for something, anything to say. 

""D-Don't Come Any Closer… P-Please… I-I Don't Want To Hurt A-Anymore Of You. who am i kidding, she probably can't understand me anyway…" His voice dropped, and he winced internally at just how tired, how _done_ he sounded. He knew that it was the truth though, exhaustion weighed down on him and caused those scrambled thoughts he had such a tight hold over to make themselves known. Exhaustion always did that. 

A soft, tired sigh emerged from the human, and he found himself pausing. 

Soft? Tired?

What?

The soft notes of a music box finally drifted to him. The same notes that had been previously carried on the wind. They blinked and shone, the sorrowful melody lifting into something different. Fear, hesitance and exhaustion. Yet, at the same time, familiarity and fondness echoed back at him. 

Malice wasn't an accompanying note. 

"Calm down." Her voice was soft, face shadowed by the large hood thrown carefully over her head, (E/C) eyes peering out from the shadows. 

He felt a sense of calm rush over him. Dimly, he realized his tears had finally stopped. 

The woman reached backwards into the bag that he hadn't noticed she was carrying, a roll of bandages and was that a _cinnamon bun_ emerging. 

The drain of his magic finally registered. Yet, he hadn't used any of it. Then why?

He realized that the human had kept her eyes on him the entire time. She seemed wary. 

Then again, he was too. (despite the small inkling of hope that she was a good human, like Chara!) He didn't blame her.

"Y-You're Not..?" 

The words spilled out before he meant for them to, and he found the dim, flickering flame of doubt rush over him. 

"Lacking the necessary braincells to function as a normal fucking organism? Nope. Completely normal." 

Mentally, he frowned. What foul language! However, he was thankful. The other humans he had met so far didn't speak or show any other intent other than malice. A chilling sense of calm flowed through him. 

Empathy sung from the soul in front of him.

As she tossed the magic he oh so desperately required, he caught it (not without fighting the natural laws of gravity and motion. His quantum physics book never told him he would have to fight with food, of all things). 

Glancing up in shock, he found himself pleasantly surprised to see the empathy he was hearing displayed on her features, despite her best effort to hide her face.

He didn't even think to actually [CHECK] her soul. 

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Her voice was just as melodic as her soul song, that same melancholy tint threaded through it. 

Snapping his jaw shut - how long had his mouth been open?! How embarrassing! A day in a new world, and he was already losing his hold on his emotions! Stars, how was he going to survive all this? - the familiar rush of his magic spreading through his cheekbones just caused him to glow brighter in embarrassment.

Quickly, he seized the first topic that came to mind, longing to escape that blus glow taunting him at the bottom of his sockets. 

"I-I Thought All The Humans Had Gone Crazy… W-What's W-Wrong With Them?"

Blue mentally patted himself on the back. Thank god he chose a good topic. This would be different than that one time he had started rambling about how toasters had attacked him!

"Where'd you come from, skeleton?" She had crouched, rolling out a strip from the roll of bandages. 

Oh. That's right. He had gotten hurt. 

Though, why did the human (could he even call her that? If she was human, then what was all the other things that had tried to kill him? Maybe she wasn't human? Then what would that make her?) Great. Now he was confused! Exhaustion felt like a weight on his shoulders, chained to his bones with the unrelenting need for a nap. 

"Not Here… My Friends And I Come From A Different AU, But We Got Stuck Here By Accident…" 

He knew she wouldn't know what he was talking about, but he found himself too tired to care. 

For a moment, the fleeting song of familiarity rushed through her soul, so strong he found himself flinching back. 

Hoping the girl hadn't noticed (it wasn't something he worried too much about, she seemed to have gotten lost in her thoughts) he shoved the cinnamon bunny down his throat, small tears springing to his eyes as he once again thought about his own world. It distracted him from the relief as the stinging of a few of his wounds faded. 

Blinking away the sudden tears, he watched her wrap a strip of the bandages around his fibula, covering the wound he barely even noticed. 

She nodded, almost to herself. 

"Where are your friends now?"

Where were his friends now? Out looking for him for his careless mistake, or were they too lost? Guilt surrounded his soul, and he found a frown tightening his grin. 

"I-I Don't Know… I H-Had Wandered Off To See If I Could Ask A Human Where We Were, And T-Then They Tried To Hurt Me… My Magic Wasn't Working, And Then I Realized I Didn't Know Where I Was, So I Fled."

The woman scowled, but he found that the emotions seemed more so directed towards herself than him. Then, panic briefly flashed across her features, before they once again smoothed out. He was confident that if he wasn't looking for her emotions, he wouldn't have noticed the changes in her expression. 

"Magic..? Oh. You mean the thing monsters could do before the infection started. Sorry buddy, but any magic you have is normally being literally leeched off of if you're around any of the infected. That's how they stay alive without actually eating souls, after all."

Oh.

Eyelights glazing over, he found himself remembering something that had struck him as odd during the time he was in his own world. 

_"whatcha workin' on Undyne?"_

_"O-Oh! I-it's, um, It's something that t-the queen a-asked me to do…! I-it's going to be s-so cool, it's like n-napstaton, but-but they live o-off the magic of o-others, instead of being a monster beforehand! T-They don't take a lot of magic! Just-Just enough to sustain themselves!"_

_"sounds interesting. hey, you remember how i asked ya to make a computer for paps? still up fo-?"_

Don't think, don't think…

"I-Infected?" The tremor of his own voice surprised him, but he did notice the hand lingering on the girl's left shoulder, face twisted in a grimace. 

"Jesus… you said you didn't come from here, right? Well, this might be new news to you, but it's old to me. There was a virus, and now 90% of anything living - animals are excluded, thankfully - are infected with a sickness that can't be cured and causes them to crave souls. If they can't get to your soul, then they're more than happy with just sapping your magic. They try to increase that amount of magic they get through physical contact. Painful physical contact, normally. Didn't wherever you were staying have all of, well… this?" She made a vague gesture to the injuries scattering his bones, pulling yet another strip of bandages out to wrap around his radius. 

When had that happened?

He was so tired. 

However, her explanation made sense. Magic, even if it wasn't being used, spiked whenever the user was feeling a strong emotion. Pain was definitely on that list. 

Wait, she asked something. 

What was it?

His mouth caught up with his brain before he could, and the reply slipped out automatically. 

"O-Oh… W-Well, Um… No." 

"Must've been nice…" Her tone was sincere, whisper barely reaching him. 

He found himself confident she was a good human. 

She backed up, and he found himself confused for a moment, before he realized that she had successfully played medic and treated the wounds that scattered him. 

Mentally, he crossed his fingers they wouldn't scar. What would his friends think when they saw the cracks that would (as much as he hated to admit it) inevitably scatter him?

"Well, since now I'm confident you're not going to kneel over and die, I'm leaving. Being out here for longer than I have to is dangerous, and I actually quite like living." 

Panic welled up inside him, soul practically bursting as whatever feelings of exhaustion fled, sockets wrenching open and tears bubbling up before he could stop them. 

She had righted herself, bandages absent and arms tucked back under the black cloak weighing her down. As she moved, he spotted the sliver that showed the clothing underneath, consisting of a simple, thin long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Her face was tucked once again behind the clasp on the front of her cloak, expression doused in shadows. 

He had to stop her from leaving! If she left, he would be alone again, which means that the bad thoughts would come back! 

_He has to stop her!_

Blue, panic still bouncing inside him, shoved himself to his feet, feeling his balance sway unsteadily. 

He didn't notice how the human tensed, eyes flashing dangerously as her hand drifted to her hip. Almost like it was instinctual. 

"P-Please Don't Leave Me Here! Y-You're The First Human I've Found That Hasn't Tried To Eat Me! You Must Be A Good Human! I-I Understand If You Have To Leave, But May I Please Come With You? I-i'm scared to be out here..." He wasn't proud to admit how his voice dropped, fear causing him to stutter. 

A few seconds passed, and he watched as her eyes glazed over, before she snapped back to life, scowl tugging on her lips. 

This was it. He was going to be told no, to get lost. The 'infected' as she put it, would find him. He would be eaten alive, just like in all those zombie movies Pap used to be so afraid of! Hell, he was afraid of them too…

"How well can you walk with the injury?" Her tone was cold, but her soul sung a different tune. 

Concern, worry and anxiety spiked through the roof, notes of her song lifting as the emotions just became steadily stronger. 

Shock turned to happiness, and he eagerly wobbled a few steps around the alley, watching the human relax slightly. 

Maybe he was going to be safe here after all! Then he could find his friends, and they could all go home! Stars, he already missed Pap. He shouldn't have ran…

Thinking! No more thinking!

A proud smile tilted his grin upwards as he watched her relax, and found that the panic that had been eating at him ebb away. 

"...Fine. Don't slow me down or you'll get left behind." Her mind was made up, but her tone lacked the harsh bite he was expecting. 

She turned, already starting to walk from the alley, letting herself enter the - dangerous - streets of the city, out in the open where _anything_ could reach out, malice in their intent. 

He had a right to be wary. 

"How old are you?" Her tone was different than those that she had used, emotions sung by both her voice and soul. 

Curiosity. 

How old was he? How many times had he seen the world restart? 

He could barely even remember his actual age. 

"3,405 Resets!" The thought was simple, the answer easy. 

"Like… people years?" 

Oh. How old was he? He… he couldn't remember. 

"Oh! I Would Be An Adult! Twenty-Three, I Think…" He hoped he was right. 

The human had nodded, showing that she heard him. 

Just as he was about to speak up, he realized something and paused. What was this lady's name? He… he couldn't call her human. She wasn't like the ones that had practically tried to jump his bones on the street. 

"Oh! I Never Got Your Name!" The thought of his friends raced through his mind, the only thing keeping him from selfishly calling himself Sans. 

What if she met the others? Surely she would be confused. Better to be safe than sorry. 

"My Friends Call Me Blueberry!" 

Her reply was slow. Hesitant. Just as slow as the exhaustion that had started creeping back. 

"...(Y/N)." 

What a beautiful name! Thank stars he found a good human… 

Maybe luck was on his side after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step through the door and almost get shot? Yep. Just another normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like how this chapter came out, so hopefully the next will be better!

Chara, Frisk, MK, Ann… they were your family. And here you were, bringing a stranger back to your home. If this was before, it wouldn't have been strange. You wouldn't have bumped into the monster during the apocalyptic hell. 

You thought Gen Z was bad? Try the fucking apocalypse. Mix that with suicidal children, and you have the perfect conditions for millions of infected. 

Rubbing your left shoulder absentmindedly, you settled a wary eye on your impromptu guest. 

Was this really a good idea?

Only one way to find out. 

You internally crossed your fingers that Frisk wasn't posted by the door with a pistol. The apocalypse taught her to shoot strangers on sight. 

A small smile tightened your lips. You knew that no matter what, she would always be safe. Instinct before reason was her motto, and it's what kept her and Chara safe for as long as they had lived. 

The scar of a bullet wound pulsed against your upper arm. 

"Listen… I live with my family. Don't do anything you'll regret, or else-"

"I'll Have A Bad Time, I Understand." His tone was soft, but an excited lilt jumped through it. 

You wondered how well he actually understood, but let it go. 

"...alright." You mummered, rounding the side of your broken, aged house. 

Just one of your many bases. 

Rapping your knuckles twice against the oak, pausing, then knocking three times, you finally pushed open the screen, gently opening the door. 

Per usual, Frisk was posted up on the couch, grey eyes gleaming in the low light of the room. A familiar charcoal shaded pistol was clutched in her left hand, and that determined spark in her orbs caused familiarity to rush through you. 

However, it fled when she met eyes with your guest. 

"Whoa! Cool it! Stars, you're not even supposed to be out of bed yet!" You rushed forward, pushing the pistol to the side just as she snagged the trigger, a bullet lodging itself dangerously close to the skull of the newcomer. 

Huffing in poorly hidden fondness, you brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, pushing them behind her ear as you tested her temperature, back of your hand flat against her forehead. 

"...'m fine." She sighed, gently pushing your hand down. 

"Yeah, good luck telling me that when you were practically on death's door." You hummed, letting her keep her hold on the weapon, glancing back at Blue. 

Small, blue, shocked pinpricks greeted you, sockets wide. His jaw had fallen slack, eyes flicking between you and your kid. 

"...this is Blue. He might be staying for a bit."

"Thought we… didn't accept… outsiders?" She looked to you for confirmation, both of the twins having been using you as a guide for proper english. 

You patted her head. 

"Strangers, but yes. Seems like the stars were on his side." You hummed. 

"wowzers… didn't know you…" Finally, the skeleton spoke up. Yet, there was something akin to fear flickering through his sockets. 

Heh. You guessed Frisk really gave him a scare. Guns weren't something to be played with, after all.

"Had kids? Learn something new every day I suppose." You whispered softly, tossing your crowbar onto the coffee table. 

"i… um… yes. I'm Blue." He turned his attention to Frisk, smile brightening. 

That emotion still remained in his eyes. 

Fear. 

"Mum already… said that." Frisk deadpanned, glare causing her eyes to darken. 

Your girls didn't take kindly to new additions. 

"Is MK awake?" You tilted your head, rolling up the sleeves of Frisk's sweater unconsciously. The damned things always fell over her hands at the worst times. Trying to pick up her gun? Whoops, nah, sleeves in the way. 

You remember when that used to be a comfort. 

"...sleeping." She took a moment to answer, and you could recognize the signs that she was done talking easily. 

You still hadn't turned your back to Blue. The awkward tension in the air was practically suffocating. 

Maybe helping the skeleton was a bad idea... 

"Well… when was the last time you had something to eat, berry?" You raised a brow, watching Frisk keep a close eye (read: glare) on him as you finally turned, migrating into the kitchen. 

Surprisingly, Chara was seated on one of the counter, eyes glimmering as she ate one of the last few chocolate bars you had. 

Cursing up a storm in your head, you settled your hands on your hips, leveling her with an unamused glare. 

"I leave for twenty minutes and this is the shit I come back to! You do realize I have to go find more of those now?" Huffing, you shook your head, plucking the wrapper and last piece of chocolate from her, tossing it in your mouth. Depositing the wrapper into the empty trash tucked away in a cupboard, you turned back to her. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see that Blue had moved from the door to sit awkwardly on the couch, chatting to Frisk hesitantly.

"We have… more back at the original base… did you bring someone… new… home?" Her tone was smug, yet voice curious. You caught her ruby eyes straying towards the living room, narrowed in thought. 

"Yeah… new…" Did it count as new if they closely resembled someone you used to know? Probably. 

Snagging something simple, you turned towards the living room. ~~You wondered if the newcomer had an taste for condiments. Almost like-~~

"Since we're running dangerously low on magic shit, this is one of the things we've got. Take it or leave it, don't care either way." Tossing the bag of chisps at the skeleton, you ran a hand through your hair, letting your hood fall off. 

If you remembered right ~~it was always so hard to remember, sometimes~~ you would have to go scavenging sometime this week. Food doesn't last forever, and MK was running low on his magic reserves. 

Blue tilted his head, but thanked you softly and popped open the bag. 

"Papy Always Complained That He Was Buying Air Instead Of Chisps." Blue sighed, shaking his head. 

"...I can understand the sentiment." You hummed, finding a bag of doritos you had hidden in the cabinet (frisk seemed to get into all of your snacks, you were mildly surprised these weren't gone). 

You unlatched the clip you had around the plastic, unrolling the top before easily eating a few, plopping onto the couch next to Frisk. 

You still weren't sure what to make of his presence. It seemed your children thought the same. 

The small yip from Ann caught your attention, Chara appearing in the living room with the white husky at her side. 

Blue's eyes seemed to light up, and you watched him relax with a confused stare. 

"Oh! Is That Chara?" His skull tilted, but you suspected he already knew the answer. 

Wait. Did you tell him her name?

…you… couldn't remember.

Chara looked at you for guidance, and you gave her an encouraging smile. 

You probably gave him her name. Maybe you had said it when you were talking to Frisk?

Shaking your head, you ignored it. 

"Mhmm… how did you get into the city? Normally the streets are filled with the infected." 

"Running? They Are Not Very Fast. In Fact, I Myself Am Faster! Even A Few Of My Friends Who Are Not As Magnificent As I Can Run Quicker Than Them!" 

Not very fast? 

What?

And… he can run faster? ~~You supposed it made sense. Skeletons don't _need_ to breath after all.~~

You remembered running for your life, lungs burning and throat closing as you desperately raked in air, the screams of the infected rising from your footsteps. 

You still, surprisingly, didn't regret letting the skeleton live. Letting him go off on his own in a world that he claimed to be ignorant of just didn't sit right with you. 

Yet, for every other person you've let go, every other person you've killed, it was fine. 

So why?

"You can outrun the living husks…" Raising an eyebrow, you shook your head with a disbelieving snort. 

"Yeah okay." You laughed, but watched as he practically glowed. 

"Of Course Someone As Magnificent As I Can!" 

Well, maybe he could make up for the lack of self confidence most of the still living population possessed. Because _jesus_ that shit was radiating off him. 

"He seems… harmless?" Chara's question had you glancing over. 

All of you knew for a fact everyone had the ability to hurt someone else. 

But yes, the skeleton did in fact seem harmless. 

Blue just shrugged, eyelights still glowing as a proud smile settled on his teeth. 

"Worry Not, Friends! I Do Not Wish To Hurt Any Of You! So, Yes, Harmless Would Be The Word?" He looked like he had confused himself, voice rising, almost like a question at the end, and you watched the stars in his eyes dim just a bit. 

So, cinnamon roll in the apocalypse? That's… new. Everyone you had met just decided the world was like the hunger games and tried to go ape shit on your ass. Yet, as always, you won and returned safely home. 

Frisk just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes clenching shut. 

"...how have you… survived this long?" Chara openly stared, her confusion apparent. 

"Apparently I've Only Been In The Apocalypse For A Day." Blue hummed, finishing off his chisps with a satisfied sigh. 

"You would've _so_ died out there…" You facepalmed, insanely glad you got him out of harm's way. He reminded you so much of a clueless child it was almost painful. Oddly enough, you already felt protective of the small skeleton. 

"I'm not… sorry for trying to… shoot you." Frisk grumbled, openly shooting daggers into his skull. 

Blue just smiled. 

"I Hope We Can All Be Friends…" 

If this wasn't the start of an awkward next few weeks, you don't know what was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neccessary outing and an unexpected find. Who else loves knives, amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh I'm not good at zombie things, forgive meeeeee! I hope the chapter wasn't too confusing!

Things, for the most part, went well for the next few days. Blue, the newest addition to your ragtag group, helped as best he could, but it was a bit difficult when he, a, didn't know how to use weapons, and, b, wasn't really good at anything. 

Your family, disorganized as it was, had unsaid posts, almost. Frisk guarded the door, while Chara played medic when necessary. MK kept on a lookout using whatever magic he has left, and Ann guarded the outskirts of the territory you had silently labeled as your own (since, thankfully, the infected didn't attack animals oddly enough. You assumed it had something to do with soul signatures). You, the unspoken leader, kept up with supply runs and the odd jobs other traders and survivors could give out whenever you found them, resources offered in return. 

So where did the skeleton fit in to all of this?

Moral support, you suppose. Even with MKs fiery passion about literally anything, the house always had it's time that it descended and got lost among the gloom of the world. Yet, with the little skeleton here, spirits had been rather high. 

"I still hate… you." Frisk's glare had softened, yet her grey eyes still wavered in distrust. Chara was the soft spoken one, always the polite (despite it not being necessary. Totally like your not in the apocalypse or anything) and sweet child, filling in the gaps her sister left in conversations. 

"Aw, c'mon Frisk! He's not all bad! Apparently he knows Undyne too!" 

You internally winced. Even after all these years, MK's obsession with the fallen heroine hadn't faded. 

Poor kid. 

"Son of a… bitch." Frisk just huffed, slumping back down into the couch. 

Blue gasped, hands stilling on the rubix cube he clutched, eyelights shrinking comically as he glanced up at your kid. 

"LANGUAGE!" He scolded automatically, shaking his head before continuing on the puzzle you had given him. 

Chara giggled lightly from her spot by the window, but otherwise kept quiet. 

The sun was going down from what you could see through the dusty, cracked window of the living room. 

What you would give it that glass was bulletproof. Though, sighing internally, you supposed that was meant for only one of your bases. 

Another glance out the window had your internal clock stopping its timer. 

"Alright, they're usually not as active during the night." 

"Aww, no! Mom, can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" MK protested first, stumbling to his feet. The bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced than ever as he scuffed his boots against the floor, and he tucked his frown underneath the ratty gray bandana he treasured. Despite the kid having no arms, you knew it wouldn't be long until your little dinosaur developed wings. 

"Do you… have to go?" Charas voice caused you to glance over, eyes softening. 

"YES, DO YOU HAVE TO?" Blue frowned.

You sighed softly. 

"This is one of the best chances I've got at the supply run at the moment, guys. And, on top of that, this is usually when traders start traveling. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to run into one." 

The world was sorted into social stereotypes, almost. You, yourself, were a runner. You did the odd jobs you could snatch from a trader, and got payed in return. Usually, runners were amazing at tracking, so many favored their services. 

Traders were the small symbol of peace in the world. Traders were where the rules that still existed apply. No killing in their areas, and theft is punishable by death. You went out of your way to never get on a traders bad side. 

Then, there were the seekers. Oddly enough, they enjoyed the apocalypse. They almost found it similar to a game. They hunted down normal humans and monsters (those that still exist, that is. Monster dust is a rarity now, and sells for quite a bit) just for the fun of it. That, and the ability to raid whatever that person possessed.

Finally, there were the normal civilians. They took what they could get and tried to clutch onto any symbol of hope that still existed. 

Then, of course, there were communities that made their own stereotypes and rules, and didn't leave their walls for Jack shit. 

You remember when you used to be a civilian, hiding behind the walls of the oasis. Fun times. 

"...Alright... I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH YOU LEAVING, BUT I KNOW IT'S IN OUR BEST INTEREST."

"See? Now ya get it." You hummed, pushing yourself up from the couch. Chara sent a pleading glance to you, but said nothing. Frisk remained silent, proceeding to reload the chamber of her pistol. 

Blue just shook his head, finishing the rubix cube with ease. 

"...I'll see if I can bring back something more entertaining while I'm out."

MK cheered, almost falling over as he stepped forward, and you chuckled, taking the few steps to him to smooth the spikes on his head down softly. Giggling as they just bounced back up, you gently patted his head and made the move to snatch your crowbar from the coffee table.

"Wait! UM, IF IT'S ALRIGHT, (Y/N), MAY I GO WITH YOU? I CAN STORE MORE STUFF IN MY DIMENSION BOX!" 

It's true that he could, but did potential extra supplies outweigh the probability of danger? Hell, the skeleton barely even knew how to defend himself, let alone wield a weapon of any sort. 

"...I don't think so. Not this time, at least. I'm just not comfortable with you going out and not having a weapon, much less knowing how to use one." 

"AS HEARTWARMING IT IS THAT YOU WORRY ABOUT ME, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I CAN DEFEND MYSELF IF NEED BE!" His eyelights changed to stars as he spoke, grin curling upwards. 

"Maybe next time, skeleton." You chuckled, watching those stars turn straight back into the baby blue pinpricks you were so familiar with. 

"OH, ALRIGHT. DO BE CAREFUL, TREASURE."

You nodded, smile soft as you felt a small tug against what you knew as your soul. 

"I'll be careful. Don't do anything I would while I'm gone, kiddos." You grinned, retying the laces of your steel toed boots. 

"You mean like… accidentally firing a bullet into the ceiling?" 

"It was one time! One! Uno!" You huffed, slipping your crowbar through the loop of your belt, grabbing the decent sized messenger bag you left by the door, slinging it over your shoulder. Adding that to the backpack still on your back, you hoped you would be able to bring back enough for a week, at least. 

Nodding to the people in the room, you pulled open the door, pushing the screen out and slipping onto the porch. Making sure it was closed behind you, you were on guard immediately. 

Night air biting any exposed skin, you cursed the gods that seasons existed. Judging by the outdated calendar in the house, you were betting it to be either nearing the end of October, or the beginning of November.

Did Halloween already pass?

You couldn't remember. 

Your eyes narrowed as you noticed the small white dog trotting back to the house. 

Ann. 

"Wondering when you would come back, pup. Finish your rounds?" Crouching down on the last step of the porch, you gave her a small scratch behind her ear, watching as her tail wagged. 

She licked your palm in conformation, and you smiled. 

"Find anything?"

Another lick. Nothing. 

"Good girl. I'll be sure to search for some treats while I'm out." 

You had gotten Ann from a dog trader while hunting dogs were still wanted. The poor pup had looked so fragile, surrounded by German Shepherd's baring their teeth, Huskies twice her size practically trampling over the white furred puppy in that dingy cage. 

You remembered your heart breaking, and the next thing you knew, a rope leash was clutched in your hand while the trader made out like a bandit, enough food to last at least a week clutched in his hands, fresh vegetables you had just traded for lost to the mongrels greed.

You still didn't regret it. 

"See ya soon, pup. Watch everyone while I'm gone, yeah?" Rubbing under her chin, you brushed away the small green sticky seeds that had collected in her fur and stood, dusting off your clothes. Time didn't wait for anyone, and you knew you had yo get a move on. 

You had supplies to snatch and traders to catch, after all.

________

The night air nipped at your skin the farther away you got from your house, and you could slowly feel your energy being sapped away by the infected, even if you weren't even within a mile radius of the damn things. Unforgiving winds tugged and tousled any hair that had managed to fall out from the hood of your cloak, and you anxiously ran your fingers over the inside, velvet smoothing your anxieties as best it could. 

As much as it sucked walking places on foot, you refused to take your motorcycle still hidden in the garage of your base, knowing you were low on fuel. Yes, it would've been easier to transport supplies and a quicker journey, but fuel was a precious resource, and if you could walk to the place with were after, you would. Besides, you could easily put anything heavy in your Dimension Box, despite the small limit. 

The rundown storefront greeted you, crude wooden spikes lining the sides, bits of infected hanging from the logs. A small, wooden post was stabbed into the ground just outside of the store, a red strip of fabric knotted around the stick. 

A traders post. 

Now, if you were lucky, they wouldn't have moved to the next post yet, and you had a chance. The small items in your bag was a welcomed weight, and you approached the building. 

Making your way to the oak doors, you eyed the rules carved into the bricks of the building. 

_1\. Killing prohibited within the grounds_.  
_2\. Do not steal._  
_3\. No refunds._  
_Breaking any rule is punished by death._

Trader posts were probably the only place in the world that any semblance of government or rules were still upheld. 

Entering, you gave a polite (and thankful) smile to the armed guards lining the doors, guns clutched in their fists and cold eyes reflecting temperature outside the door. 

This is gonna be fun. If you were lucky, maybe a few good deals would find you. 

You examined the booths set up, eyeing the signs above them warily. A few of the traders you were familiar with, others brought nothing but a confused haze. 

"Ah! I see the bloodborn returned! What brings you here twice in a single month?" A voice tugged you in that general direction, and you watched the blacksmith you've encountered offer you his yellowed grin. 

"Your winning personality, of course." You hummed, letting your eyes flick over the weapons he had laid out against the red blanket of his area. 

Swords, knives, guns. The man was the known weapon dealer of the city, and oddly enough, seemed to have a soft spot for you. Maybe it was your sarcasm?

"What else?" He chuckled, before spotting your calculating gaze. 

"Half off for anything medical related." He hummed, eyes just as cold as those guarding the door. 

"...I've got tylenol, advil, and midol. All are full. Two weapons for a bottle." You spoke, nudging the blades of a few throwing knives, watching as he thought it over. 

"Three for a mixture. I'm assuming each pill has a different look?" 

"You'd assume correctly. Alright. Done." 

You opened the messenger bag tucked against your side underneath your cloak, retrieving the spare med bottle you had on hand, easily dumping a quarter of the three different medications into the spare container.

"Midol is blue, advil is brown, tylenol is white." You tossed the bottle to him once you finished, watching him pop open the lid, making sure what you had given him was correct. 

"Thank god. Maybe Sarah will shut up about her shark week with this shit." 

You forgot he was married. 

"Take your pick. Smaller guns count as one, anything with a blade counts as one. Everything else counts as two." 

You nodded, scanning your options. 

A pack of throwing knives, a machete, guns galore and a few swords. 

You bent down, gently picking up the throwing knives. Each one (there were eight) had a Roman numeral carved into the blade, something spelled in a different language underneath. Runes, perhaps? 

Well, you had been meaning to teach the skeleton at home how to defend himself, and you suppose these were the best option. Besides, Blue liked puzzles, right? Maybe these would keep him occupied, cause you sure as hell would never be able to figure out what's carved into the metal. 

"These… and bullets." He took a glance at the gun on your belt, and nodded, retrieving what you asked for. 

"Pleasure doing business with ya, bloodborn."

"Likewise." You slipped the bound knives into your satchel, and brushed down the inside of your cloak, tangling your fingers in the fraying strings on the edges. 

A few more trades, then home awaited. 

Oddly enough, you found yourself excited to train someone else how to live in the apocalypse, despite having done it three times over. 

Another wouldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got some great things at the trading post. Now, how many skeletons does it take to wield a knife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The next chapter might take a bit to get out though, a bunch of stuff is coming up. ^^

"One bottle, three." 

"One bottle, five" 

"One bottle, four?"

"Fine." 

"Sizes?"

"One small, three medium."

"Nice working with you, Bloodborn." 

"As always." 

Conversation, trades, bartering, it lasted for what felt like hours. 'Give me this for this.' 'How about that for this?' 'How about no.' To say traders were mentally draining was an understatement. Still, it benefited you more than it did them. 

The haul you had shoved into your bag was a comforting weight. The kids would be so happy, especially with new winter jackets! The mental image of MK buried in the large hood of the smallest jacket you had found caused a soft smile to slip onto your face. 

Right. What were you doing again?

Leaving. You felt the eyes of the traders on your back as you strolled out, head held high as excitement bubbled underneath your skin. You made out with so much more than you expected! A pack of knives clattered alongside bullets in the bottom of your bag, knocking against the Tupperware containers of healing ointment, magic supplements, dog treats, and a helpful bottle of melatonin, yet the sounds were easily muted by the four winter jackets over top of the stash, an elegant gray scarf folded in one, while three others held three new sweaters. 

You could imagine their smiles. 

Now, home you go with the occasional infected serving as a follower, easily eliminated with a smack from your trusty crowbar. Mentally, you chided them for being terrible company, the small snarky voice you knew all to well replying. 

You were confident that if this was still modern ages, someone would've thrown you in the loony bin ages ago. Hell, _you_ would've thrown yourself. You still would, given the chance. 

The scream of an infected caused you to jump, whirling around just to bury the end of your crowbar into the skull of a husk. Of course skulkers still existed. The magic they absorbed silenced any noise they made unless it was with their voice. 

And here you were hoping they were all wiped out from the last atomic bomb. Wishful thinking, you suppose. When had you ever gotten what you wanted?

Wrenching your crowbar free from the damned thing's skull, you wrinkled your nose at the black blood staining the metal. _Oh how you loved the infected._

Broken down buildings, that same hotel with the mutated spider you were confident still lived there and the familiar relief of being back into your own territory, there you were standing in front of that broken down house you called a base. It may not be much, but it was still liveable. 

Home sweet home.

Brushing off the outside of your coat - your nose wrinkled unconsciously as they brushed over a small splatter of infected blood, feeling your fingers catch against the substance. Yuck - you hopped up the few steps to read the door of your home, pulling back the screen just to lay the familiar knock against the door. 

"About time you got back!" 

"What took so... long?" 

"Four hours... longer than normal. Sun's almost... down." 

"WELCOME HOME, I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED!" 

Okay, maybe it wasn't the place that made it home. Maybe it was the people. 

"I'm alright. Just glad to be back. I got some shit you guys might like, though."

"LANGUAGE!" The scold from the skeleton caused you to giggle, flipping your good off after making sure the door was closed. The starry eyelights of the small skeleton glowed in the low light, and you found yourself mesmerized to a degree. 

How many pretty things still even existed on the goddamn Earth? How many had been destroyed by the raging virus that haunted your asking hours and followed you into your dreams?

You considered yourself lucky. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that the stars in your sockets actually spin when you're excited? They're actually kinda cool." ~~Beautiful~~. 

Tugging the backpack off your shoulders, you rolled them in relief, aches lessened to a degree. Digging through your bag, you missed how his cheekbones lit up, stars dancing in his sockets as his permagrin grew. 

"MWEH! OF COURSE! THEY MATCH ME EXACTLY IN COOLNESS LEVELS! I'M SO GLAD YOU NOTICED, TREASURE!" 

You grinned. Ever since you had verbally, unconsciously compared him to a dragon (what? The little bastard told you all about the copious amounts of puzzles he had where he used to come from all stashed in his room) the skeleton has taken to calling you his treasure. Oddly enough, it made you smile. 

"Well, anyway, I finally gotcha something for your hoard. Dragons like to hoard shiny things, right?" You heard the skeleton laugh, and felt the curious stare burn holes in your back. 

Scratch that, make it four curious stares. 

"THAT'S VERY KIND! THOUGH, I'M CONFIDENT THEY CAN'T BEAT THE PRECIOUS TREASURE I ALREADY HAVE! SURELY THEY CAN COME CLOSE, THOUGH." 

"Did we get... stuff too, mom?" 

"Everyone did." You confirmed, glancing over to see your kids eyes light up. They always did enjoy whatever you brought back, interest shining in their eyes, hopes unconsciously lifting. 

Snagging the bottle of melatonin, bag of dog treats, bottle of magic supplements and healing ointment first, you tugged them out and pushed them off to the side, Chara scrambling over, making quick work of putting everything in designated places. 

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" MK hopped in place, spikes standing on end as his tail swayed. Chuckling, you tugged out the smallest jacket, the gray scarf slipping out of the fabric and pooling in a pile of wool against your bag. 

"Yo, no way! Thank you, dude!" Rushing forward and unable to stand still, your munchkin danced in place as you unzipped the jacket, pulling it over him before zipping it back up. 

Just as you had imagined, when you flipped the hood up, his head was swallowed among the fabric. Biting back a giggle, you fixed it and offered him a smile. His eyes drifted to the scarf, and you nodded, picking it up just to loop and fix around his neck, the ratty bandana from before tied to the end of his tail (you don't think he noticed you made it into a bow).

The giggles from Chars and Frisk had him confused, staring at you like you had the answer to his unspoken question. If you did, where was the harm in not telling him?

"C'mere, girls." You hummed, watching as both of the brown haired sisters scampered over to you, MK taking their previous spot by the window. 

Thumbing the worn holes in their favorite sweaters, you eyed the frayed strings with a sigh. 

"I'll fix these up, but in the meantime, I got you both something new." Smiling softly, you dug out the fluffy material of one plain blue and one plain green sweater. Chara's eyes widened to a degree, while Frisk smiled, clapping her hands together. 

"Yes yes, you're both very welcome. Go try them and the winter jackets on!" Pushing the clothes into their arms, you watched them bounce off to the bathroom and bedroom to change. 

Turning to your skeletal friend, you tugged out a baby blue zip up, the hood lined with soft fluff. The inside was wool, the outside smooth with pockets. You're sure that before the virus, the jacket paired with ripped jeans would've made Blue a very handsome skeleton indeed. 

...Maybe you could find some ripped jeans the next time you go out trading.

Besides the point! You wanted a warm skeleton, you have a warm skeleton. Internally, you were curious if skeletons could even feel temperature. Can they? ~~You couldn't remember if _he_ had told you or not. It's been years, and your memory wasn't the best. Could anyone blame you?~~

Glancing up and meeting the -holy shit were his eyelights always that bright?- swirling stars in Blue's sockets, you shrugged, giving him a kind smile before tossing him the item. Thankfully, your aim isn't as bad as it used to be, and it landed harmlessly next to the skeleton on the couch. 

"Thank You, Treasure!" Blue tears beaded in the corner of the skeletons sockets, and you found yourself smiling fondly. The little skeleton crying over practically anything wasn't a surprise. 

"No need. Just another thing you can add to your collection of pretties. Oh, these too." Snagging the weapon bundle still lingering in the bottom of your bag, you set them on the floor. 

Blue spring up from the couch, leaving his coat against the cushions, making his way over to sit next to the weapons. 

"What Do They Say?" A curious ~~cute~~ head tilt, and you were rethinking your dragon comparison. A puppy seemed more accurate. 

"No clue. Thought you would be able to figure it out, since, puzzles and all. They're yours, after all." You hummed, and watched the stars grow even bigger in his sockets. Tracing a phalange over the inscriptions on the metal, you watched the stars spin as he glanced back up at you. 

"YOU REALLY ARE TOO KIND!" 

"Pretty sure you'll be regretting those words. Did you forget that there's still training so you can use these?"

"Have fun with that, dude. Mom don't joke around when it comes to weapons." MK's helpful input caused the new arrival to stiffen. 

Huh. You forgot skeletons could sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weapon training, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, but I took the time to plan a b u n c h of shit. Ya'll are really gonna like it. Later chapters though, later chapters.

"Here's an idea, Blue boy! Maybe try to hit the targets, yeah?" 

You giggled, watching yet another knife spin away, embedding itself in the ground. His grin was still upturned in the corners as he cast you a mischievous glance, blue stars spinning. You, catching it, laughed a little bit harder. 

"Y-You're doing it on purpose!" You slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle the noise. 

As you closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself down, you gently smoothed your hair, oxygen clearing your head. 

This time, turning back to the target, he actually tried, yet the knife still fell into the outer ring on the target, almost looking pitiful. 

Smiling, you walked to his side, grabbing another knife from the pack. 

"Like this. Spin technique. Don't flick your wrist. Then it'll spin too much and bounce off the target." Gently, you pushed the smooth blade into his hand, sky blue tips of the metal almost matching his eyelights as you corrected his hold. 

"I'll Admit, This Is Odd. I Always Had My Magic To Rely On When It Came To Opponents. To Know That They've Taken And Nullified The One Thing I Was Good At Is A Bit Of A Downer." Blue's voice, lowered now that the two of you stood outside in an area where _anything or anyone could attack and you wouldn't even see it coming_ -

You took a breath. 

"Think of it as a chance to learn something new." Optimism, despite never having been your strong suit, even before the apocalypse, seemed to come naturally now that the skeleton had made an appearance. Like he had brightened anything he touched or even looked in the direction of. 

Hell on Earth seemed less like hell, and more like Earth. Still hell though, no matter how you looked at it. 

"Yeah! You're Right!"

"Wyvern, seriously, you gotta aim. As much as the ground loves having anyone fall for it, let's give the target a fair chance too, hmm?" You readjusted his hold again, spotting his pout out of the corner of your eye.

His bones, which one would expect to be cold and sharp were surprisingly cushioned, warmth surrounding him. 

He made a noncommittal hum, glancing at you from the corner of his socket, eyelights just a bit brighter than usual. 

"Got It, Got It. Aim." Passing the knife to his left hand, he shook out his right as he relaxed his stance. 

"Think of it as throwing darts, but more..."

"Cool? Manly?" 

"I was going more along the path of not as boring, but that works too!" You nodded, clasping your hands together as you stepped back. 

"Try again." You suggested, watching him nod and pass the blade back to his right hand. 

Closing one socket, yet another knife was buried in the soil. 

Chuckling, you shook your head, crossing your arms. 

"Keep both eyes open, you'll see twice as well." Humming, you quickly trotted over, picking up the blades scattered around the target, returning all except one. 

"Both eyes open, don't flick your wrist." Waving the blue-tipped blade, you faced towards the target. Bringing your hand back, you moved it forward, letting momentum and strength do the rest as it slipped from your hands, hitting the outer edge of the ring. 

"Aw!" His voice was mock disappointment, grin lifting a bit higher. 

Distantly, you realized you had yet to hear the scream of a walker. Yet to feel the magic from another soul besides the ones in the house behind you, and the monster beside you. 

"Did I not mention I was never good at darts, either?" You giggled, yet you quickly glanced around. 

Empty as usual. Infected, oddly enough, never seemed to want to cross the borders that Ann guarded. A magic trail, maybe? Some types of magic the husks were almost allergic to. Like your own. 

"Here I Was Thinking That Would Be Like One Of The Scenes From Undyne's Anime, Where The Protagonist Does Whatever They Try To Do Almost Perfectly On The First Try!"

"Weeb. Sorry, don't got protagonist syndrome, wyvern." You smiled, watching him throw yet another knife. It landed between the outermost ring, and the one just inside it. Still a ring off from the center, however. 

"Debatable. You Would Match All The Criterias If This Was One Of The Fanfictions Undyne Used To Write." Blue glared at the knife like it had personally offended him, and threw yet another. 

Out of the three rings, it landed on the second. 

"Huh. The more you know. Wait, Undyne, as in the fallen heroine?"

"fallen..? the undyne of this world fell down?"

"...Undyne from _this_ world?" Casting him an incredulous stare, you raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"Oh! Did I Not Mention I Was From Another AU?" The term once again struck a cord in you. Furrowing your eyebrows, you tried to place why the word seemed so familiar. 

So... painful. 

"What the flying fuck is an A-"

_"-U. What's that mean?"_

_"Alternate Universe."_

_"Why are you trying to mess with the 'AUs'?"_

_"Haven't I told you this before, bloodborn? It's simple, and nobody else, especially not you, would be able to unders-"_

"-U..." Trailing off, you quickly ran a hand through your hair.

"Sorry! Would The Term Dimension Be More Familar?"

Heh. You had always thought _his_ mistakes would haunt both him and those around him, but you never realized it would be in the form of another skeleton.

Well, now, alternate dimension versions of-

You took a breath, running a hand over the inside of your cloak for comfort. 

Maybe it was coincidental, and the two situations weren't related at all. It was hard to believe your Wyvern had a bad bone in his body. 

"So, you're from a different universe?"

"Um... basically? sorry, it's probably really confusing, and i probably shouldn't be telling you this because classic will have my skull, but i don't see any harm in it. As Far As I'm Concerned, Well, I'm Not." He grinned, before furrowing his brows with the smile still in place, quickly smoothing your hair down from when you had ran a hand through it. 

"And you expect me to believe it?" 

That little voice in the back of your head whispered, explaining to you that it would make sense. Explain why he didn't know about the apocalypse, how he looked eerily similar to-

"Well, Um, No? Yes? It's For You To Decide What To Believe!" Blue tossed you an encouraging smile, before turning back to the target. 

The fading light caught on the blade as he threw it, highlighting the runes inscribed in the metal, bouncing off the knife as it flipped in the air. 

Center of the target. 

Clapping softly, you quickly went and retrieved all of the knives, tugging out the ones embedded in the wood of the panel. 

He was getting better, you'd give him that. 

"Your universe... is- is it nice..?" The question was barely spoken, whispered under your breath as you handed the blades back to him, gaze landing on your feet. 

Apparently your steel-toed boots were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Beautiful." He spoke back, just as softly. 

You missed how his eyelights had turned to hearts.

Clearing your throat, you backed up, realizing just how close you had been, meeting the blue stars of his sockets. 

"You um... you did pretty good. With a little more practice, you'll probably be better than me at 'manly darts.'" You laughed, migrating back to the back porch of your base. Despite the house practically falling apart, chipping paint and all, it was still habitable. 

"Maybe." He teased, slipping the knives back into the pack they came in, flitting over to sit beside you. 

As you glanced over, you noticed how the light bounced off of him, highlighting the curves and edges of his skull (which was oddly cartoonish), and outlining his sockets. With how pale his bones naturally were, the sun almost seemed to make him glow. 

You promptly looked away. 

"Since I'm taking first shift tonight, you should probably get some sleep while you can. You're taking third, right?" You didn't look at him, instead finding intrest in readjusting your gun holster. 

"Only Because Frisk Finally Gave Up Protesting." Blue pouted, but nodded, standing. 

"...Wait, um, quick question. Are there alternate versions of the kids in your world?"

"Well, Yes! My Frisk, Chara, And Monster Kid Are Similar To Yours, But Different In Their Own Ways."

"Hmm..." You rubbed the back of your neck, shaking your head. 

"Nevermind. Go get some sleep, you're going to need it."

You wondered if it was odd that he was calling your kids by the same names- ~~but that's their _own_ names, why should you care~~\- of the people from his own world, despite your kids, and those kids being different people. Well, as different as alternate universes could be. 

"Alright! Goodnight Treasure!"

"...Night, Wyvern."

Watching as he disappeared inside, you took a moment to breathe. To think. 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that you had brought the skeleton back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puzzle findings and a chance encounter?

"WAIT! I THINK I CAN READ IT!"

You shot up, hair messily sticking in every-which-way, oversized t-shirt twisted around your frame. Quickly righting your clothes and tugging down your shorts, you pushed the blankets back, slipping out of bed.

You were surprised you hadn't woken up sooner. Always having been a light sleeper, sleep in general was hard to come by. You would either lay there for hours on end, or get a fitful night filled with nightmares and memories. 

The most surprising thing was, you felt rested. How long had it been since you slept your allotted time?

Blearily rubbing your eyes, you padded from the bedroom, spying Chara by the window already.

If she was by the window...

"It's already..." Your sentence broke off with a yawn, and you sleepily brushed your hair down. 

"Two?" You finished, watching Blue glance at you from his spot on the couch, MK beside him with Frisk on the second couch, the one situated facing the door. 

"You... slept in." Chara provided, glancing your way quickly. 

"No shit. Isn't that something? Sleeping in during the apocalypse." 

Chuckling softly, you blinked, spying the blades spread out on the table in front of Blue.

"Looking at the runes?" Tilting your head, you meandered over, sinking onto the couch beside Frisk.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE CALLED?" His voice was curious, head tilting slightly as he glanced your way.

"Well, actually, I have no fucking clue-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"But that's what I call them, so there."

He sent you a playful glare, before turning back to the inscriptions, studying the lines with careful eyelights. 

"IT'S THE SAME LANGUAGE UNDYNE WAS USING WHILE SHE WORKED ON SOME SORT OF TOP SECRET PROJECT. SHE SHOWED ME WHAT SOME OF THE SYMBOLS MEANT, SO I CAN UNDERSTAND A LOT OF IT."

Picking up the first numbered knife, he traced over the inscription, browbones furrowing. 

"THEY'RE SPELLING SOMETHING... G-O-L-D-R-E-E-D..?"

"Goldreed." You supplied, gently patting Frisk's head as she leaned against your side. 

"Isn't that the... name of the broken... um..." 

Chara tried, she really did, but trailed off, confusion swimming in her eyes. 

"...Liberry?" Tilting her head, she attempted to name the word. 

"Library, sweets." You corrected. 

"Ms. Toriel told me about a place in the Underground called the Librarby! Is a Liberry-" MK butted in, eyes shining. 

"Library." Frisk corrected before you could. 

"-Like that?" Bouncing in his seat, you watched as all the kids glanced to either you or Blue for an answer. 

"I think so?" Your answer was hesitant, and you smiled, rolling your lip between your teeth as you thought about it.

"YES!" Blue spoke as soon as you did, collar of his winter jacket proofing up as he got excited. 

A. How the fuck does that work? B. Why the fuck did that work? ~~C. It was kinda... cute.~~

You blamed magic.

"Wait, really?" Turning to look at the skeleton, you watched as he nodded confidently. 

"OF COURSE! IN MY WORLD, I HAD LIVED IN THE UNDERGROUND UNTIL THE BARRIER BROKE!"

"Huh. Learn something new everyday." Rubbing your eyes again, you yawned. 

"I guess I can go check it out..." You half mumbled as you stood up from the couch, fully intending to go back to your room to change. Cause, as much as you loved your oversized t-shirt, completed with a matching pair of shorts, they weren't really infected-proof. 

How easy it would be to get bit by one of the husks, wearing what you were...

You shook your head, rubbing your left shoulder unconciously. 

"WAIT! I MUST INSIST THAT I GO WITH YOU!" 

Blue caught your wrist in a gentle hold, stopping you. 

"But... why?" You could take care of yourself just fine. It would only be harder to watch the back of a newbie while scouting new territory. Surely he knew this. 

"WHAT IF YOU GET HURT, OR IT'S A TRAP, OR SOMETHING HAPPENS, OR-"

"Blue, Wyvern, Skeleton, I'll be fine. I _promise_. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing." Patting his head, you watched his eyes glow brighter, blue pinpricks sharpening. Stubbornly, he shook his head. 

"PLEASE? I WORRY ABOUT YOU. THE INTENT OF EVERY HUSK THAT I'VE MET SCREAMED DANGER. W-What If Something _Does_ Happen?" He stood, gloved hand slipping into your own, and he grabbed your other hand, turning you towards him.

"I'll be fine, Wyvern." You reassured, amused smile tilting your lips.

Blue's grin tilted down into a frown, and he shook his head. 

"W-What... WHAT IF THERE'S ANOTHER PUZZLE IN THE LIBRARY?" Eyelights switching to stars, he grin back full fold, his grip tightened softly on your hands. 

"...That is a good point." You mused, watching his grin turn smug. 

"THEN IT'S SETTLED, I SIMPLY MUST COME! NOW, GO GET READY, I'LL BE OUT HERE."

Was it a good idea? No. Not in the slightest. But... Keeping him in house arrest was helping no one. You knew how it felt to be confined to a single area for an undetermined amount of time. Wasn't an enjoyable experience. You could only wonder how he felt. Losing his group in a brand new universe he had no clue how it worked, meeting some lady that he placed his trust in, and then was expected to stay in one place, despite there being an entire world just beyond his reach? He probably felt just as lost as you and the kids felt on a daily basis. Hopeless, even. 

Besides, he did need field experience eventually. What better time than now?

Huffing, you glanced at your kids. 

"Make sure he doesn't get into trouble, yeah?" Giggling lightly, he let go of your hands, and you turned, trotting back to your bedroom. 

Ignoring the messy sheets on your bed, you snatched up your backpack, fishing out your cloak and normal clothes. 

A long-sleeve, black leggings and boots later, you slipped on your cloak, clipping it around the large silver button on the front. Finger combing your hair, you tucked it into your hood and released a breath. 

Humming softly, you pulled on your backpack and weapons, brushing down your cloak. Raising your head, you sighed, running your hand over your left shoulder as you eyed the blankness of the room, absolutely no decorations on the wall. 

It made you miss the way things were pre-apocalypse. Everything was simpler then. 

Shaking your head, you opened the bedroom door, slipping into the hall.

"Ready to go?" Blue had sunken into the couch, rubix cube back in his hands as he messed with it, turning each side to an x. 

"MWEH HEH HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS ALWAYS READY!" The skeleton set the puzzle cube on the table, standing. 

Nodding softly, you grabbed your crowbar, watching Blue sheath his daggers into their case, tucking them into the pockets of his coat. 

"Let me handle the husks, alright?" You voiced, watching him nod with starry pinpricks. 

"We'll be back, kids. Alright..." You whispered the last part, though it was obvious you were reassuring yourself more than anyone else. 

Opening the door, you spotted Ann lazing on the porch, onyx eyes flicking in your direction as both you and your skeleton companion stepped out onto the oak planks. 

"Safe?" The question was quick and to the point.

She wagged her tail, giving you a soft bark. 

"Thanks pup." You smiled, quickly walking over to give her a few headpats. She yipped, nipping your fingers playfully as you tugged on her ear. Before you could back away, she sprung forward, licking your nose. 

"AcK- Gross." Scrubbing at your face, you ruffled her fur one more time before standing. Sporting Blue still lingering by the door, you grinned. 

"Blue and I will be gone for a bit. Make sure the kids stay safe." Nodding towards her, you finally turned, stepping off the porch. Blue followed suit, and with that, and a few conversations in between, became the trek to Goldreed Library.

______________

"Everything Is Falling Apart In This World... Are There Many Others Living?" 

"Some. And if they are, they're sorted into categories. Social rankings, basically."

"Tell Me?"

_______________

"How many people were in your group?" 

"Oh! Five, Not Counting Me. We Were Looking For Our Four Other Friends!"

"Did you find them?" 

"Nope!"

_______________

"Fuck- Watch out!"

Blue slipped out of the way, going to your side, the pop of a gunshot going of directly after. Rolling your eyes, you tucked your gun back into its holster, shaking your head.

"You can't hesitate. It's kill or be killed, here. And it fucking _sucks_."

______________

Blue stared down at his gloves, blood staining the tips from when he had retrieved his knife. The sticky red substance caused his magic to burn, and he winced as he felt his left eye light up a brighter blue than the other, barely visible flames licking his socket as he stared. He said he wouldn't kill another human. ~~But it wasn't human. It was a husk.~~

Yet another promise broken.

"Wyvern?" 

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, and he could faintly see your gaze on the corpse in front of him. 

"Nice, you hit the soul! Took me forever to be able to aim like that."

Maybe things weren't all bad. He still had you, after all. 

_______________

"Goldenreed..." 

Despite the journey barely taking two hours, it felt like so much longer. Reality finally sunk in as you stared, eyeing the broken down building. It was in shambles to say the least. 

Disorganized chaos, as you liked to call it.

The faded wooden sign in front of the building had you moving up, letting your hand drift across the yellow lettering with careful fingers. 

"This was the first library built in New Ebott. It's a shame to see it in such a state... It was my favorite place when I was going to college." You spoke to your companion, watching as he followed you quietly, gaze lingering on your surroundings. 

You could remember the college students darting in and out of the building, flowers blooming in the grass and birds singing in the trees. You remembered the pleasant buzz of conversation, the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze. You remembered perfect days, ones only spoken about in fiction. 

The ashen dirt and grey sky caused a bitter smile to slip onto your lips. 

Fuck nuclear bombs. 

"You Have To Remember The Good. Things Change, And It May Not Always Be For The Better." Blues voice was soft, and he gently took your hand, guiding you away from the board. 

Right. Focus on the present. 

"Yeah..." 

Approaching the large doors of the library, you found them open, and quickly pushed. Sunlight greeted you, streaming through the large (Some broken) Windows lining each of the walls, bookshelves higher than your IQ surrounding you. Every available surface was covered in a blanket of dust, particles dancing in the light as you scanned the room. Between cracks in the tiles of the floor grew wild flowers and weeds, and when you looked up, you found a hole in the ceiling, directly over the front desk. 

Plants survived in here, but outside it was a hellhole? 

Lovely. The dusty library got the good view, and you just got the wasteland. Sounds about right.

"Looks like it's just us. You can look around, see if you find any books you like. Not like anyone else is using them." Tossing him a smile as you turned to look at him, he nodded. 

Shrugging, you branced off, approaching the front desk first. Maybe they had hidden some snacks in the drawers? You knew Chara would kill for some chocolate at this point, and you were sure Frisk was getting ansty now that her stash of butterscotch candies were running low. Speaking of candies, MK probably needed some Monster Candies too...

Rifling through the drawers, you grinned as you found a few of the magic variants of Tootsie rolls, zebra cakes, and a bag of monster candy. Nodding happily, you stuffed the boxes into your bag, glancing in the direction Blue had wandered off to.

Wondering what he was up to, you turned, readjusting your bag as you left the front desk, eyes flicking over the spines of the books. 

"Hey Blue? Find anything interesting?" Rounding the side of one of the shelves, you spotted him, buried under a pile of books on a table, metaphorical nose stuck in a book.

"I FOUND ONE OF MY FAVORITE ASTROLOGY BOOKS! AND A PUZZLE BOOK THAT PAPYRUS AND I USED TO USE TO MAKE TRAPS!" 

"Traps? What for? Thought you lived a relatively peaceful universe?"

"OUR BROTHERS! WHENEVER THEY TRIED TO BE LAZY, WE ALWAYS HAD SOMETHING PLANNED!"

"Think that's called a prank, Blue boy." You smiled, watching him take the two books from the pile. 

Spying the golden lettering on the spine of one of the books, you raised an eyebrow, fishing it out. 

"Magic for dummies." You grinned, flipping it open to the first few pages. Shrugging, you decided to add it to the ever growing pile of shit in your bag. You also took the two books Blue handed you, tucking them next to the one you had found. 

The creaking of the library door caused both you and Blue to freeze, eyes flicking in the direction of it, view blocked by shelves. 

Wordlessly, you and Blue snuck to the closest shelf, sliding towards the door. Throwing knives and crowbar in hand, you both peered over to the open doorway. 

The empty air greeted you, and you frowned, sensing another soul in the building. The taste of magic in the air more prominent than before, you scowled. 

Husks didn't carry that much magic. It was something _alive_.

"We're not alone." You whispered to your companion. 

Silently, he nodded, eyelights dimming to soft white pinpricks as he kept to your side. You both knew how dangerous the outside was, and neither of you were about to take any chances of splitting up. 

Without a second to spare, you both silently crept behind the front desk, eyes sharp as you watched for the potential soul. 

Just another few EXP points to add to your collection. 

"It's not a hus-" Just as you were about to tell Blue what you had sensed, red bones impaled the wall directly above the both of you, splinters fluttering as the wall cracked from the force. 

"Fuck-!" You cursed, pushing your skeleton to the side as yet another flurry of attacks flew towards you. 

Panicked blue eyelights met yours, and you couldn't help but feel protective, whirling to send whoever the hell thought it was a bright idea to attack you. 

"Great. 'Nother fuckin' crazy." The baritone voice had your eyes narrowing, and unnoticably, Blue's eyes switching to stars. 

Hand finding your pistol, you dragged it out, aiming it directly at your offenders face- skull.

Said voice belonged to your attacker, red eyelights blazing in his sockets as he glared at you. White bones hidden under a poofy black jacket that you were confident made him look bigger than he appeared. Black basket ball shorts with yellow stripes on the side led to untied sneakers. 

"Great... Another fucking skeleton."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, he had to earn your trust, and if there was a few bullets and bones in between that, who was judging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't feel right, but hopefully you guys like it ^^

The air was tense. A glowing red bone attack aimed towards your chest, your own pistol centered between the newcomers sockets. Silence had descended over the library. Even the birds outside, the few that had stuck around, had fallen quiet. 

The newcomer's eyelights blazed a neon red, malicious grin pasted on his teeth as he stared you down. Refusing to back off, your own glare sharpened, metaphorical knives digging into the skeleton's bones as you kept your stance.

The skeleton beside you was no better, starry eyelights frozen in his sockets as he tried to mentally complete the puzzle of not having his friends kill each other. 

Yet, if worse came to worse... Blue didn't know who he would wish to come out as victor. 

"A single step and I'm blowing your nonexistent brains ou-." Your words froze in your throat as Blue practically vaulted over the desk between him and the newcomer, crashing into the skeleton and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

The attacker stumbled, bone attack dissipating as he instinctively wrapped his arms around the blue skeleton missle that had crashed into him, eyelights shrunk into small pinpricks as Blue promptly started sobbing. 

"R-R-RED! I THOUGHT I-I-I W-WOULD NEVER SEE ANY OF YOU A-AGAIN!" 

A harsh sigh left your nose as you snapped your pistol back into its holder, rolling your eyes as you walked around the two, quickly closing the door of the library that the skeleton - Red - had left open. 

Thankfully, the outside was clear of lingering husks, and you nodded softly, closing the doors. 

Glancing back, Blue had steadfastly refused to release his hold on the skeleton, and from your angle, you could see the blue streaks that decorated his cheekbones. 

Stupid fucking feelings stopping you from immediately shooting the skeleton. 

You supposed the skeleton had been apart of Blue's previous group, but you didn't want to assume. 

"bb, get off." The sigh that emerged from Red as he hesitantly pat the skeleton's head had Blue backing up.

Scrubbing away his tears with one arm, Blue gave Red a shaky smile, large starry eyelights wobbling as he laughed softly. 

"I-I Thought You Guys Had... died..." 

"not dead. or, at least, i'm not. now, explain. who and where the fuck did you get a goddamn guard dog?"

Your eye twitched.

A bullet lodged itself directly next to the tattered sneakers Red wore, leaving a perfectly round hole in the rotted wood of the floor. Amusement dances in your eyes as he jumped a foot in the air, snapping his head to glare at you. 

"if ya got something ta say, i suggest you say it instead of tryna kill me, bitch." 

"I'm not a dog." Voice monotone, a moment of silence passed as you were once again stared down.

You broke the silence, running your fingers over the metal of your pistol as you spoke. 

"I didn't know skeletons could jump out of their skin. Or, well, bones in this case. Besides, I wasn't trying to kill you. Just scare." You hummed, tightening your hold slightly on your gun. Like hell you would put it away. 

"I Suppose That's The Difference Between You And Frisk." Blue chuckled nervously, glancing at the bullet embedded in the wood. 

Red scoffed, letting a bone attack shoot into the wood beside you, the wood underneath you creaking as you flinched to the side. Narrowing your eyes, you frowned, before shaking your head.

"what? i wasn't tryna kill ya. just scare." The snarky grin immediately had you hating his metaphorical guts. 

How the fuck was Blue friends with this guy?

_On the other hand, how the fuck was Blue friends with you?_

Sighing, you jumped as Blue lunged towards you next, arms a vice grip as he buried his face in your shoulder. Surprisingly, the skeleton was warm. Soft, even. Which was odd, considering he was all bones. You supposed it had to do with his magic. 

~~Then why wasn't it the same for _him_?~~

"Please Let Him Come With Us? I-I Don't Want To Lose One Of My Friends Just After I Got Them Back." Blues voice bordered a whine as he hugged you, and you pursed your lips, prying the skeleton partially off you.

"uh, never agreed to this-"

"You want me to allow the monster who attacked me on sight for being human - husk or not - into my home with my family?" 

"i never gave consent to this, what the _fuc_ -?" 

"Please Treasure! We Can't Just Leave Him!" 

"are you idiots even fucking listening to me?"

"How in the world is that a good idea in _any_ situation? Wyvern, I've told you this. Kill or be killed world. Give me one good reason why I should trust him." You pinched the bridge of your nose, voice calm as you spoke. The LV from the new skeleton practically screamed, 'I've killed over a thousand souls, look at me!'

~~You wondered how much time you had until your hold over your own slipped.~~

"do i get a say, or-?"

"Because _I_ Do! Please, Treasure... Trust Me On This?" 

~~You're scared to.~~

"don't know why i'm actually considering this. guess it's better than getting eaten alive..."

"...Whatever." You huffed childishly, snapping your weapon back into its holder as you crossed your arms, turning your glare to Red. 

"Lucky son of a bitch." Sighing, you let your arms fall to your side, spotting Blue's starry pinpricks as he mentally partied over the fact that he won. Eyes drifting to the hole in the ceiling, you paused, regarding the sun before shaking your head.

"We need to get a move on anyway... daylights fading. Four hours at most. A few more minutes and then we need to leave."

"whatever." Grinning a shark toothed smile, Red turned, stalking over to one of the few tables left in the library, collapsing into one of the rickety chairs with a huff. 

He swore he heard you growl 'copycat' under your breath, before you, too, turned, slipping over to one of the shelves in the library. Red could still tell you kept an eye on him while Blue skipped over to his side, rattling on about nothing in his uncharacteristically quiet voice. 

Red supposed it was luck that had led him to find his double. 

He steadfastly ignored the fact that it was _your_ soulsong that had drawn him in, leading him to find the origin of the melancholy notes.

...It reminded him of a music box. Soft, sweet, and simple. 

The soft call of Blues name caused Blue to freeze, glancing over at you with a raised brow. 

"Runes..." You breathed, staring hard at the inside of a shelf, books moved to the side to uncover the careful carvings. 

"Runes? In The Fantasy Section? How Coincidental." The small laugh that left your skeleton had you smiling, watching as he meandered over to your side, blue pinpricks scanning over the engravings carved into the wood of the shelf. 

"1-S-T A-V-E." Tracing phalanges over the symbols, Blue read them out as his fingers touched them, voice drawing Red closer as well, allowing the newcomer to examine your find. 

"first avenue. the carvins' were recent, too." Red tilted his head, eyelights buzzing softly. 

Now that you looked closer, he wasn't wrong. Chipped away into the oak of the shelf, it was obvious it had been done in the near past. 

"...There's an abandoned subway station that leads to first Avenue. It obviously doesn't work anymore, but it was the last to close down after the infection. That's actually not too far from here."

"...Tomorrow." Blue spoke after a moment, eyelights softer. 

Red glanced between you both, feeling suspiciously like an outside as he lingered off to the side. 

Whatever. Why should he care, anyway? The only thing hes worried about is finding his brother, after all.

So why did he feel so _odd_?

The conversation between you and Blue ended after a moment, your eyes catching the sunlight filtering through the gap in the roof.

"Let's go. Spent enough time here already." You hummed, slipping out your crowbar as you strolled towards the door, one hand against the knob as you glanced back with your lips pursed. Blue, at your side, mimicked head turn.

"...Are you coming?" 

Why did you suddenly get the feeling you were going to regret all of your life choices?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying you hated the newcomer was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A LAPTOP GUYS!! Now chapters will be easier to write! ^^

To say it was tense when you got home was an understatement. Stepping through the door with a new guest triggered the regular reaction of your children, a bullet once again lodged next to the newcomer's untied sneakers.

"Why... new?" Chara was the first to speak, and you saw something akin to fear flash through Red's sockets.

Fear, anger, and... resentment. 

~~He looked eerily similar to ___ with that look...~~

"Wyvern's friend." You murmured to her as you strolled into the house, watching Frisk place the gun down with a scowl. Blue followed after you, quickly pounced on by Chara, locked into a hug. You smiled fondly, gently patting MK's head as you passed him by, slipping into the kitchen to put away everything you had scored from your trip. 

"C-Ch- As much as I love your _bone-crushing_ hugs, I-" Blue wheezed, and Chara just grinned, propping her head onto his shoulder. The splutter from Frisk made the accidental pun from the skeleton more hilarious than it should've been.

However, everyone except the newcomer was unaware of the glare aimed directly at Red, metaphorical daggers digging into his bones as she smiled. The warning was obvious, despite not being spoken. 

_'Touch them and you won't like what happens next.'_

Red growled despite the red bead of preparation that dripped down the side of his skull, left eye fizzing with sparked magic. Glancing over, you balanced at the intent, so potent in the air that you could _feel_ it. Distantly, you wondered what had triggered it. Yet, the threat in your house had to be dealt with.

"Do you have a problem with something?" You tried to keep your tone level, but if an extra drop of venom had seeped into your words, who could prove anything? Stepping out of the kitchen, you left your bag on the counter, letting your hand slip onto your crowbar. Blue's friend or not, you wouldn't stand for anyone messing with your family.

"yer kid's a fucking demo-"

"RED!"

"Excuse... me _what_?"

"Dude so not cool!"

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

Silence descended over the house like a blanket, the tension so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Letting your gaze sweep the room, you noticed Blue had stepped back, shrunken, panicked pinpricks leveled on the other skeleton with an intensity that would have others freezing. Frisk and MK had disappeared around the corner of the hall, steely eyes leveled on your _guest_ , the one you had allowed in your home due to your own fucking _kindness_ and here he was taking advantage of your saving goddamn grace-

"i meant what i said, lady. your kid is a goddamn demon."

"I swear to god skeleton, I won't hesitate to knock your teeth out. Maybe it'll rattle that nonexistent brain around and give you some common sense. Chara is a better person than you'll ever be so shut the _fuck_ up."

"me? common sense? i think it's quite the opposite. you're the one lacking it. you're living with a kid that could kill you in seconds and she wouldn't feel a drop of _remorse_ about it. don't you realize how much of a danger-?!" 

"You have _one_ more chance to shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down, or else, I promise, this isn't going to turn out well."

Narrowing your eyes, you pondered that, if looks could kill, would he be six feet under by now?

You found the answer to be yes.

The skeleton before you hissed - that bag of bones had the metaphorical guts to _hiss_ at you after the bullshit he just spouted - and you quickly snatched your pistol from your belt, watching his pinpricks shrink as you leveled it directly over where his soul would be. 

" _One more word, I swear to god._ " 

Blue dragged in a deep breath, pushing back his approaching panic as he tried to handle the situation gently. One toe out of line and he knew Treasure wouldn't hesitate to bury a bullet in his friend. 

"U-UM, TREASURE? H-HOW ABOUT WE HANDLE THIS SITUATION WITHOUT KILLING EACH OTHER? SURELY RED CAN EXPLAIN HIMSELF-" Throughout his sentence, your other two kids had steadily edged back into the room, before Frisk spoke.

"Through-" Frisk was quickly cut off by MK, brown hair falling in front of her face as she smiled.

"A-" MK hopped in place, jacket following his movements as his spikes stood on end, tail swaying.

"Spar!" The grin on Charas face was maniacal, red eyes glinting with deranged glee as she hopped off of Blue.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT OUT YOUR PROBLEMS, AT LEAST AVOID MAJOR INJURIES!"

Stars bless your kids, you loved them, but sometimes they seemed crazier than you were.

"...Actually, I support that. That's the way adults handle things, at least in this world, so why not?" 

Red at least had the decency to look hesitant, but with another look at Chara - _your_ kid. You swore that if he didn't stop looking at her like that - that gleam disappeared, replaced with the buried burning fury, shrouded in a blanket of - why would he - regret. 

~~He needed to stop looking like that, he reminded you so much of~~

"i'm not gonna fight a fuckin' weakling. human bones break easily, sweetheart." He spat the pet name like poison, and you growled, squaring your shoulders with a scowl. 

Of course the bastard underestimated you. Why did you expect anything otherwise? 

"Uno reverse, bastard. I hope you die in your sleep. Don't know why I even agreed to bring you along."

"i didn't agree either, bitch! at least i know a threat before it _kills_ me. all humans are so fucking _stupid_! and of course _baby blue_ would decide to associate with one. your both so _goddamn_ similar it makes me _sick_."

~~He needed to stop - stop looking at you like that or else you would _remember_ he needed to _stop stop stop_~~

That was it. You cracked. Lunging forward, you were immediately caught around the waist by Blue as you bared your teeth, your own magic pulsing with your intent. 

Fuck this guy.

"OUTSIDE. NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!"

"Kick his ass, mom!"

"LANGUAGE, MK!"

"...Yeah. Do that." 

"I DOUBT YOU SHOULD BE ENCOURAGING THIS, FRISK." 

"Teach him some... manners!" 

"CHARA! why do i even try? COME ON CHILDREN, WE CAN WATCH THE TWO FROM A SAFE DISTANCE. GOOD LUCK RED, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!" Blue's voice was chipper, words chirped as he guided both you and Red outside, both of you staring at him, dumbfounded, before watching as he disappeared inside, reappearing by the closest window seconds later with your kids.

" _you're all so fucking stupid._ " Red scowled, turning to stalk off.

Oh-ho-ho, no, not today bitch. He messed with the wrong fucking family. You let a scowl twist your lips, and quickly shot a knife out, intentionally aiming for the slits in between his ribs. Gauge his reaction, learn your opponent, come out on top.

The skeleton whirled, socket blazing as he aimed you a glare that would bury even the strongest. 

This ought to be _fun_.

Within seconds, a bone attack had skimmed your upper arm, and you allowed your smirk to curl just that bit more, bloodlust staining your smile.

~~Stop stop stop you didn't want to remember it hurt, it always hurt why did he hurt you he promised he wouldn't!~~

You blinked, and suddenly the skeleton was gone, a small pop echoing in your ears as you squinted. Apparently _all_ skeletons can teleport. 

Drawing in a breath, you quickly spun, sensing your enemy - no, not enemy, opponent, you weren't aiming to kill ~~were you?~~ \- behind you, intent echoing around the area as he reappeared. Yet another knife was thrown. 

[MISS]

You hissed, lashing out again as you swung yet another, watching as it skimmed a few pieces of fluff off his hood.

[MISS]

You paused. He had disappeared yet again, soul trailing away for that small time frame, and you froze as you tracked its path. Two steps forward, one step left, you let yourself smirk as he reappeared. 

Your knife struck bone. 

The chopped growl of pain met your ears alongside the sickening crunch and you narrowed your eyes, keeping a solid grip on your knife buried where it was in his collarbone, watching as his eyelights shrunk, that red trail of fire sputtering out within seconds. 

"You're lucky you're not dead. Watch your fucking mouth. Do that, and we'll get along _swell_." Yanking your knife back to you, you stepped back, watching as the skeleton faltered.

You turned, letting yourself drift up the stairs of the back porch, keeping your body tiled so you could watch the newcomer over your shoulder.

You turned.

You made a mistake.

The red-tinted bone buried itself in your upper arm, but quickly dissipated ~~you didn't want to remember so why was this so similar~~ , magic absorbed within seconds, the superficial wound left behind staining your sleeve a scarlet red. Scoffing, even as the pain nudged your senses, you opened the back door, happily slamming it behind you with as much force as you could muster. 

Served him right.

Chara was the first to come barreling out, the first aid kit clutched in her hands as she guided you to the couch, Frisk taking her place in moments. You wondered why, but kept quiet as you watched your green-clad kid and friendly dragon step outside, the silence left behind soft. 

"I saw your face. You... didn't want to think, yet... you did. Was it... memories? Or..?" Frisk let the words roll over her tongue, hesitating on syllables yet pushing on despite her initial pause. She spoke softly, wrapping the bandages around your arm once she had pushed your sleeve up.

You ignored the burn that followed as she applied pressure, stemming the bleeding.

"I-I don't want..."

The single nod from Frisk was followed by a wave of exhaustion. Yet, not even a second later, the backdoor creaked open, and in padded your little girl, Wyvern, and his strangely subdued friend. 

At least you would be out of the house tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry guys! I gotta put my stories on hiatus for the moment! I'm finally going back to public school, and I probably won't have time to work on my stories! I will probably eventually pick these back up, but it won't be any time soon... I did enjoy writing this though, so hopefully I'll be able to get the time to write again eventually! Thank you for sticking around until this point!


End file.
